Shukaku's Torture
by BldyMalice
Summary: Gaara is in denial about his feelings towards Kankuro, and Shukaku has decided to be a jerk about it. Rated for coarse language. Barely GaaKanku. Oneshot.


-1**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own Naruto. I really wish I did, though.

**Summary:** Gaara is in denial about his feelings towards Kankuro, and Shukaku has decided to be a jerk. Rated for coarse language. Barely GaaKanku. Oneshot.

**Author's Note:** I don't know what made me write this. I guess I just kinda wanted to have Shukaku bully Gaara some. Whatever. XD Lotsa thanks to **Logan** for getting me to submit this!

3

---------------

**Torture**

The boy lay curled up on his bed, his hands desperately gripping his blood-red hair and his eyes squeezed shut.

**You love him! You love him! You love him!**

The sour voice in his head taunted.

"Shut the fuck up, Demon." He growled out loud, curling up tighter.

**But you do, you can't hide anything from me, you know. I can read your thoughts.**

"I know that, Demon." He was growing annoyed with the pesky demon.

**You're in love with your brother! You love the make-up face! You do realize that's incest, don't you? Incest is illegal! ILLEGAL!**

"Shut up, Shukaku!" His voice rose to a yell, desperation thickly coating each word.

**INCEST! You want your brother! Dirty boy! That's wrong, it's illegal! INCEST! INCEST! INCEST! **The demon cried, filling the boy's head with horrible laughter. Shukaku's only form of entertainment was torturing the poor unstable sand ninja.

"Shut up, Demon! Shut The fuck up! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" He screamed, his voice quickly rising. His desperate cries escalated into a wordless shriek, the sound freakishly inhuman and gut-wrenching.

Suddenly the door crashed open and Kankuro stumbled in, half dressed and without his hood or face-paint. He wasn't wearing a shirt either, and his hair was a horrible mess, sticking out in every possible direction. He had obviously been asleep. He rushed over to the distressed boy, worry flashing across his features.

"Gaara!" He cried as he leapt onto the deep crimson duvet. He reached out and touched his little brother's shoulder. Gaara, as if on command, started sobbing uncontrollably.

Kankuro moved closer to the boy, helplessly watching the suffering teen. He found himself admiring the smaller ninja, the way his blood-coloured hair contrasted beautifully with his pale skin. He reached out and cautiously touched that bright red hair with sensitive fingers, the softness of it surprising him. Gaara almost instantly stopped bawling, but his words were choked with muffled sobs. "T-Temari?" He asked, his voice pleading.

"N-no, it's Kankuro. What's wrong, Gaara-sa-"

"NO!" He screamed suddenly, the outburst cutting Kankuro off and causing him to lean away. "NOT YOU!" His screams were heart breaking. "Get away from me!" He thrashed and buried his face in the crimson bedding.

"SHUT UP!" You are fucking WRONG, Demon! You're wrong.. W-wrong, Damnit.." Gaara cried. His shrieks fading to pathetic sobs.

Kankuro quietly sat there, unable to do anything about the demon's cruel torture. The older boy felt hot tears sting his eyes, the sight of his beloved sibling so distraught crushing his heart.

"N-no!" Gaara said hoarsely, the red-head's voice cracked and raspy. "I-I don't love him. You are… You're wrong. I can't love. Not like that.. Demon.."

His voice dropped to a whisper. "You are a sick minded bitch, Shukaku. Shut up. Just shut up and leave me alone already… N-no! He's my brother. Stop laughing at me, Damnit! I don't love him like that, it… it's not right! I don't care about how you can read my emotions! You're wrong! You have to be…. wrong.." He shifted again, lost in a world of torment.

"Stop saying that! He doesn't love me, why should I love him! Nobody loves me, Demon. MY ASS. You don't fucking love me, you're just saying that to tease. I DO _NOT_ WANT TO FUCK MY BROTHER!"

Kankuro sat in shock, listening to Gaara's side of the conversation. "M-me?" He whispered, watching the boy curiously.

Suddenly the demon settled and Gaara rolled over onto his back, almost as though he hadn't been screaming moments before. His eyes snapped open and he stared blankly at the ceiling, blinking slowly. Kankuro reached out to comfort him. But the instant the younger sibling spotted the puppeteer, he groaned loudly.

"How lo-… H-how long have you been there?" The boy asked weakly.

"I just came in.." Kankuro lied, not wanting the boy to know what he had heard.

"Did I.. Did I say anything.. A-about you?" He asked, choking out the words.

Kankuro had already put two and two together.

Horror flashed across Gaara's face at his brother's silence. He whined lightly, tears welling up in his black rimmed orbs of palest blue-green ice. "What did I say, nii-san?"

"Gaara…" Kankuro purred, kissing the younger boy's cheek gently. "Calm down. I couldn't make out a word you said."

"Really? Don't lie, Kuro-nii-san?"

"I wouldn't lie to you, ototo-kun." Kankuro smiled warmly and brushed Gaara's hair out of his face. "Maybe you should get some rest, ok little bro?"

He didn't wait for an answer, but left the room silently. He gently closed the door and headed across the hall to his room, flopping down on the bed and musing over what his little brother had said.

---------------


End file.
